This invention relates generally to containers for holding and transporting various dry and wet substances. More particularly, this invention pertains to containers having hinged lid assemblies.
Containers for the storage and transportation of dry and wet substances, such as foodstuffs or ice, are generally well known. Typically, such containers comprise a container body with an upwardly facing opening at the top of the container body and a lid assembly for covering the opening. Some containers also include wheels to facilitate transportation of the containers and their contents. In some prior art containers, the lid assembly comprises forward and rearward lid components hingedly connected to one another such that the forward lid component can pivot upwardly relative to the container opening to allow access to the interior of the container. In many such prior art containers, the container body and at least some of the lid components are made of polymeric materials molded by conventional methods.
Although the above-described containers are useful and functional, certain shortcomings prevent them from representing an ideal solution. A problem with many such prior art containers is that the hinge assemblies pivotally connecting the forward and rearward lid components are comprised of metal parts that are subject to corrosion, especially in environments where the containers are subjected to moisture (e.g., where the containers are used to store and transport wet food or ice and are subjected to frequent washings). In addition to diminishing the useful life of the container, corrosion of metal hinge components in the lid assembly presents a risk of contamination of the food or ice contained in the interior of the container directly below the lid assembly. Another problem with prior art containers having forward and rearward lid components is that the hinge assemblies do not permit the lid components to be easily separated from one another and from the container. A further problem with some prior art containers is that the lid assemblies are not connected to the container body when the container is fully open and, therefore, the lid assemblies are susceptible to being dislocated from the container body, thereby exposing the contents of the container.